kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden: Kamen Rider Knuckle
is the second installment of the Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden 2 sequel series of V-cinema films, which this particular installment is set after the series' finale. It focuses on the character Zack as he returns to Japan to stop an exiled Team Baron member from dishonoring Kaito's legacy. Continuity and Placement In the case of ''Knuckle, this Gaim Gaiden installment serves as a sequel to the Gaim series, taking place after both Gaim's final episode and Movie War Full Throttle. Its events are subsequently followed up on in Kamen Rider Gaim (Novel). *This installment reveals the past of Team Baron prior to the series. Synopsis to be added Plot It's been one year since Kaito disappeared, and peace had returned to Zawame City once more. Zack departed for New York, and left leadership of Team Baron to Peko. However upon hearing that Shura, a former member of Team Baron that Kaito once exiled, had formed his own team, Neo Baron, Zack returns to Zawame City to set things right. Characters Armored Riders Allies *Peko *Hideyasu Jonouchi *Oren Pierre Alfonzo *Azami Other characters *Kaito Kumon (flashback and spirit) *Mai Takatsukasa (flashback) *Ryoji Hase (flashback) Villains Rider Troops Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : KANON * : MIINA * : *Dancer: Romain Toniolo *Examinant: Paul Habermann *Gang: *Team Gaim Member: , , *Team Baron Member: , , Lockseeds *'Locks Used:' **Knuckle: ***Kurumi, Marron Energy **Ryugen: ***Budou **Kurokage Troopers: ***Matsubokkuri **Black Baron: ***Banana *'Arms Changes:' **Knuckle: ***Kurumi Arms, Jimber Marron Arms **Ryugen: ***Budou Arms **Kurokage Troopers: ***Matsubokkuri Arms **Black Baron: ***Banana Arms Theme Song *'Dance With Me' by Yutaka Kobayashi, Gaku Matsuda and Saku Momose Errors *It is unknown how Mitsuzane was able to carry the briefcase containing Zack's new Sengoku Driver and Lockseeds within his person when he was seen transformed into Ryugen beforehand. Notes *The flashback here used to describe Kaito's defeat was the one taken from the alternate future instead of the actual battle where Lord Baron was fighting Gaim Kiwami Arms. *How Zack survived from his fight with Kaito in episodes 45 to 46 is revealed at the start of Knuckle portion. *Similar to the Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden: Kamen Rider Baron, this movie also retcons the past story as stated in REAL RIDERS: Kaito Kumon Side Story: Kaito creates his own team before recruiting Zack and Peko. But in this movie, he instead take over Zack's team and Peko already joined this team before being reformed as Baron. However, the same story line when Zack joined Kaito after his defeat is still intact despite the condition is reversed as Zack didn't ask Kaito to join in the light novel. *This is similar to Kamen Rider W Returns: Kamen Rider Accel, which is also set after the second installment in the Movie War series, Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider OOO & W Featuring Skull: Movie War Core. *According to Gaku Matsuda in an interview, the fighter that fought Zack was portrayed by an actual K-1 Boxer. Matsuda had said he injured his back during the filming of the scene. *This is the only film from Gaim Gaiden to set after the series ended. External links *Official website References Category:Kamen Rider Movies